eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Snogre
Watch on YouTube |name = The Snogre |release = February 7, 2013 |length = 2:57 |credits = • Paul ter Voorde (animator) • Thomas Ridgewell (writer) • Todd Bryanton (musician) |prev = Space Face (Part 2) |next = Tom's Tales of Crazy}} The Snogre is an Eddsworld: Legacy animation. It was released on February 7, 2013 and is the prequel to Fun Dead. Plot Two pilots fly a plane until they crash into a cloudberg, causing a barrel full of nuclear waste to fall from the sky. Meanwhile, Edd and the others are building snowmen, when suddenly, the nuclear waste falls onto Tom's snow monster and brings it to life. Edd's snowman is also brought to life when it gets sprayed with toxic waste as well, but it gets crushed by Tom's snow monster before it can break into song. The snow monster breathes toxic waste onto all of Matt's snowman replicas and brings them to life as well, but they all walk into a fireplace store and melt. Edd and Matt are about to be attacked by the snow monster, but then Tom shows up with a snow tank and blasts the snow monster, destroying it. Edd asks how he was able to make a snow tank so fast and as he does the snow falls off to reveal that Tom used the CDT-01 tank. Afterwards, a scene is shown with animated versions of Legacy donators being mutated by the nuclear waste and turning into zombehs, followed by a cliffhanger for the next eddisode: Fun Dead. Cast *Tim Hautekiet as Edd *Matt Hargreaves as Matt/SnowMatts *Thomas Ridgewell as Tom/The Snogre *Paul ter Voorde as Paul the pilot *Patryk Dudulewicz as Patryk the pilot *Todd Bryanton as Edd's snowman (uncredited) *Jenna Marvet as Zombeh #1 *Stephen Massey as Zombeh #2 *Anthony McDowell as Zombeh #3 Behind the Scenes The line "Scrooge you" was originally intended to be used in Tom's video Christmas Demolition, but replaced it with "Christmas pun", as he was worried that it would be mistaken as "Screw Jews" and didn't want to offend anyone. In-Jokes *The word NØR5K1 can be seen on the plane, similar to the license plate on Tord's car from 25ft Under the Seat. *Outside the Captain Log Fireplace store is the billboard outside the Massive Tool Center from Hammer & Fail. *At 1:27, the Massive Tool Center, and wanted billboard from Hammer & Fail can be seen in the background. *A purple campervan is seen behind the fence when Edd, Tom and Matt are being chased by the Snogre. This is the same van that transforms into the Boxmas Bot in Zanta Claws III. *Outside the store on the right, Bob's Diner from WTFuture can be spotted. *When the Snow Matts walk into the fireplace store, a poster of Diwi can be seen inside. *When the SnowMatts talk to each other, soundbytes of Matt's clones are borrowed from Space Face. References to other media *''Pong'' is being played on one of the plane's computers. *Outside the store are the characters from Bumming Crew. When the camera zooms away from the building, the Bumming Crew's motorhome drives away. This is a reference to the Bumming Crew episode "Lickerwamper". *At 1:24, Zach from Hellbenders is seen in one of the SnowMatts' mirrors in the bottom-right corner. *''The Snogre'' was uploaded on Charles Dickens's date of birth, 7 February. Charles Dickens was the original author of A Christmas Carol, where the character that Tom is spoofing (Ebenezer Scrooge) is the main character. Goofs *The "BACON" sign disappears for a split-second. Category:Animations Category:Eddsworld Legacy Category:Videos